


Caught in a Dream

by Abbyromana



Series: Robin Band!AU - Jason Centric [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbyromana/pseuds/Abbyromana
Summary: Jason has the best bad luck or is that dreams?





	Caught in a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Munnin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/gifts).



> Originally posted on Livejournal. Thank you to Munnin for the input. This is my first really, really adult story, so I would really appreciate any feedback on this story. :)
> 
> This might be the most adult thing I've ever posted here, so far warning now. While no explicit sex scenes, there's suggestion and a lot mention of first, possibly second base here.

An icy blast of wind slapped Jason in the face. Ironically, there wasn't a snowflake in sight. According to the Gotham local weatherman, it wasn’t cold enough to snow. Jason would disagree. He felt the frost biting at his brow and neck. He could feel the moisture crystallizing in his eyes.  
  
Despite the icy wind, he did not hesitate to jump. He cut through the night sky - arms stretched out and legs ready for his landing on the next rooftop. Long before his boots struck the cement surface, he was already contemplating his next move. He had to be fast.  
  
Falling to a crouched position, his gaze narrowed behind his red, domino mask. Every raised surface could hide and any unlit space could shadow. Jason knew his pursuers could be around any corner.  
  
For the better part of an hour, he had been evading the determined pair. Through darkened back alleys and stench-consumed sewers, Jason had been trying to lose this pursers. He hadn’t even initiated this chase. They were the ones that stalked him down, interrupting his bust of a black market arms deal. He never invited them to the shindig. Then again, when had that ever stopped a Bat?  
  
Several choice curses froze on Jason’s lips. Instead, a white puff of air escaped past them. He waited to see a shadow shift or hear the sound of a cape flap in the wind. Seconds ticked by with nothing. He released another white cloud past his lips.  
  
Rising to his feet, he moved swiftly across the roof and past the lit, roof entrance. His sights were set on the next roof. He needed to vanish into the shadows of Gotham again. If he could keep his head down long enough, his pursers might leave him alone.

That was a false idea, and Jason knew it as soon as he thought it.  
  
A loud bang from the rooftop door stopped him in his tracks. One hand went to the nine-shot automatic in his inner jacket pocket. The other grabbed his favorite, jagged knife from his belt.

Then, he threw a quick glance to the door. It wasn’t moving. Rather, a batarang was embedded in it.  
  
“What the fu--?” Jason exclaimed. He shot a pointed glower towards the direction of the next rooftop - the place he thought the batarang originated. “What game are you playing?”  
  
There was an abrupt but brief chuckle in response.  
  
When Jason heard the fluttering of a cape, his aim followed it. That sound nearly made him miss the sharp whistles of more batarangs. These came from behind him. Jason felt one batarang strike the hand holding the gun. In his haste to dodge the other batarangs, he lost track of his automatic.

Cursing loudly, he moved backwards towards the door, hoping to leave it open as a possible escape route.  
  
He held his jagged knife out before him. From behind his red domino mask, he watched and listened for movement in the shadows. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bat-shaped shadow flying towards him.  
  
The next second, he felt the air knocked from his lungs and his back struck the rooftop door. As the white mist of his breath cleared, Jason saw the rooftop glow accent the dark, looming form of Batman.  
  
A snarl rolled across Jason’s lips. He pushed himself back up with his knife at the ready. Before he could make it half away across the space between him and Batman, one black gauntlet covered hand grabbed a hold of his hand.  
  
“Drop it.” The voice was hard and gravelly, almost a perfect replication of thy Batman. Jason doubted he could tell the difference, if he wasn’t standing so close to this Batman.  
  
Jason smirked as he saw the familiar smooth jaw of the Golden Boy.  
  
“Now!” barked Batman, repeatedly slamming the hand holding the knife against the wall.  
  
Throwing a punch at Batman’s chin, Jason attempted to distract Batman and free the hand holding the knife. Batman’s head snapped back when one of his throws connected. The sound of a grunt confirmed to Jason that this wasn’t thy Batman. It was the Golden Boy.  
  
With both hands free, Jason attacked. Several of his punches connected with Batman’s face and midsection. The knife left deep gashes in the black Kevlar chest. Not enough to meet skin, but it would require repair.  
  
When Jason tried for another strike, both hands were caught in the iron grip of Batman. Batman’s narrowed gaze fell upon Jason. A trickle of blood ran from the tightly drawn lips and down the chin guard.  
  
Jason scoffed with a smirk. “Serves you right.”  
  
A sharp pain shot through Jason’s wrist as Batman wrenched it hard backwards.  
  
With a curse, the jagged knife fell from Jason’s grasp. Hissing in pain, he fought the agonized whimper in his throat. Instead, he retaliated with a head-butt with no success. Whatever material the Golden Boy had added to the cowl, since their last fight, was protecting him. Jason wished he had worn his red helmet just as a splitting headache formed in his temple.  
  
Drawing in a pained breath, Jason peered at Batman through narrowed eyes. “So…” he said, fighting his blurred vision. “You have me at your mercy. What's next, Golden Boy?”  
  
The eye slits narrowed on Jason for a moment. They appeared to be contemplating his question. Jason half expected to be punched in his face. Then again, this was the Golden Boy - the first Robin, the do-no-wrong Robin. This was Dick Grayson.  
  
Most likely, he'd get lectured and then plead with to come home or seek professional help. He mentally scoffed at the thought. He'd rather be locked up in prison than dragged back to the Batcave.

When seconds stretched on with not a single word, Jason snarled the Golden Boy. A few choice insults were ready to fly forth from Jason’s lips. They were stolen away when Batman kissed him.  
  
No! Dick was kissing him. Kissing him! Him!  
  
Jason’s head spun with that single thought. It knocked the breath from him. He just stared wide-eyed at the partially concealed face pressed against his.  
  
Sure, he was surprised, but much more than that, he liked this twist of events!  
  
A tingle of pleasure surged through Jason as Dick swept his tongue over Jason’s lips. Jason couldn’t hold back the moan ripped from his throat.  
  
With his lips and teeth parted, Dick’s tongue surged forward. Instantly, it sought out Jason’s tongue. Across the darkest depths of his mouth, the exploratory tongue swept as if it were virginal hands hesitantly stroking an overly sensitive cock. The tongue tickled and teased.  
  
Jason took it as a personal challenge. Twisting his tongue around the exploratory one, he pressed himself closer to the hard, armored chest. Soon, their teeth were mashing together in a whole new type of fight.  
  
Still, it wasn’t enough. Jason wanted more, much more. That proved difficult with his arms still held tightly. He really didn’t like to be this restrained. A growl erupted in his throat.  
  
A grunt came in response. Soon, a rumbling chuckle buzzed across Dick’s lips. With a shaky breath, Dick pulled back. The warm air skirted across Jason’s face, making him shiver.  
  
Trying to tug free of Dick’s grasp, Jason complained, “Not fair, Dickie. If we’re going to do this proper…”  
  
Dick gave him a smug expression. Jason wanted to bite it off. “When have you ever been proper, Little Wing?”  
  
Jason lifted his eyebrows in surprise before rolling his eyes. “Oh, please.”  
  
Another puff of a chuckle fell from Dick’s lips as he started nibbling on Jason’s exposed neck. “Don’t start being Mister…” he said between nibbles, “polite on me now, Jaybird…. I expect… so much worse… from you.” Running his tongue along the sensitive lobe of Jason's ear, Dick said in a husky voice, “Where’s that bad… bad robin… that I so love… to hate?”  
  
A surge of pleasure shot straight through Jason to his very core. As his eyes snapped shut, all he could do was hiss through clamped teeth. He felt warmth pool between his legs, and his jockstrap tightened. For a brief moment, he was tempted to ride out the exquisite sensation. All it would take would be letting Dick be in control. That was enough to force Jason to resist the temptation wrapped in black leather and Kevlar.  
  
Mustering his control back after a moment more, he forced his eyes open. Jason attempted to pull his neck out of the reach of Dick’s wet and hot mouth. “I said let go, Golden Boy!” He forced anger to his voice, despite the warm, tingling sensations coursing through him. “Now!”  
  
Dick chuckled like only he could. It was sort of laugh that reverberated straight throw Jason. His jock strap grew just that much more uncomfortable. “So eager to leave… already.” His voice dripped with the smirk on his lips.  
  
Soon, his discomfort grew to be more pleasurable. For a second, Jason swore Dick’s hold on his arms was about the only thing keeping him upright at that moment. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jason attempted to maintain his serious expression. “Dick!” He was pretty sure he failed as he watched Dick moved back from his neck with a suggestive smile.  
  
Leaning in close enough to touch noses, Dick whispered. “Never say I didn’t ever bend to your will, Little Wing.”

Ever so slowly, Dick’s grasp loosened. Then, it ghosted up Jason’s arms. Those strong, gauntlet covered fingers drew invisible swirls over his collar bone and down his chest. There they rested almost possessively over his rapidly beating heart.  
  
Jason managed something between a snort and a gasp. “Control freak.”  
  
In response, Dick abruptly gripped the zipper of Jason’s jacket. Jason’s breath caught in his throat as Dick tugged Jason even closer, if that was possible. His hot breath skirted across Jason face when Dick chuckled. “Don’t pretend, Little Wing.” Agonizingly slowly, Dick tugged the zipper down tooth by tooth. All the while, he ghosted his mouth over Jason’s lips, just out of reach, and slowly said, sounding near breathless, “I … know… you… like… it… just… that… way.”  
  
At the zipper stop, Dick’s hands slide to his hips, gripping them tightly. Then with the briefest of grins at Jason, he gave several sharp tugs to free the jacket from the jeans. The cold bite of icy air snapped Jason from his bliss-filled, mesmerized state.  
  
Quickly, with tightly drawn lips, Jason grabbed the back of Dick’s neck and pulled the Golden Boy to him. Jason smashed their mouths together as he felt the gauntlet covered fingers play at the bare strip of skin between Jason’s low-riding jeans and worn shirt hem.  
  
While Dick was distracted, Jason adjusted his standing position, placing one of his booted feet between Dick’s boots. When he ever so slightly bent his knee in the direction of Dick’s crotch, he swore he felt a larger than usual bulge. A smile threatened to break Jason’s serious expression.  
  
Jason decided then and there to take advantage of this situation for all it was worth. He pulled back only enough to keep his lips free from Dick’s eager ones. Dick’s hot breath was soon accompanied by a whimper.  
  
Jason cut it off. “You have me so wrong, Dickie. I like to be the one in control.”  
  
Dick made no comment. Even with his cowl on, he looked too dazed.

Jason took that moment to quickly side step, snapping around with Dick still in his hold. In a matter of seconds, he had Dick in full Batman gear pinned between him and the rooftop door. “Oh, and you bending for me...” He chuckled wickedly. A knowing grin spread over his face. “…that’s far from over, Dickie.”  
  
Dick gave him his usual charming grin in response.  
  
Jason growled again and reached for the cowl. After a few, good tugs, Jason freed Dick’s mess of sweaty, black locks. Finally, he could see the bright blue eyes that had been hidden. They were incredibly over dilated. Feeling his throat grow dry, Jason was sure Dick’s eyes matched his own hidden behind his red mask.  
  
“Dickie, Dickie,” breathed Jason, watching Dick stare intently right back at him “Fuck me!”  
  
The vibration of Dick’s laugh shot through Jason. He shivered in response, feeling the tightness of his pants grow from pleasurable to near painful again.

Suddenly, Jason was very, very glad that Dick was flying solo tonight. That annoying mini!Bruce spawn would only get in the way. Dick would be all ‘protective older brother’ mode instead of ‘fuck it, every Robin for himself’ mood, which Jason preferred Golden Boy in.  
  
When Jason heard a loud thud of boots behind him, he remembered Dick wasn't alone - there had been two pursers after Jason.

A small smile curved his lips as he watched the slender, silhouetted shadow stretch across the wall of the rooftop entrance. Despite looking so tall, he knew the leather clad form of Jason’s favorite Robin.  
  
“What are you doing?” coldly asked Red Robin. The shadow crossed his arms.  
  
“Hm?” Dick said off-handedly, cocking his head to the side. The dark curls framing his face tumbled into his over blown, blue eyes. “Oh, Timmy?” His voice sounded so innocent. One might think he was just reading a book instead of plotting new ways to fuck Jason.  
  
As Red Robin stepped closer, Jason turned slightly, catching a glimpse of red and black leather suit. He had never told the to the younger man this before, but Jason really appreciated how well the suit fit him.

The playful tone of Red Robin's voice drew Jason's attention. “And you didn’t wait for me?”  
  
Jason’s eyes widened. He spun around completely to face Red Robin.  
  
Dick only chuckled, leaning into Jason’s back. He purred into Jason’s closest ear. “Shame on us. Huh, Jason?”  
  
Jason just stared with his mouth hanging open at the shadow covered form of Red Robin.  
  
Again, Dick chuckled, leaning into kiss Jason’s neckline. “I think that’s the best answer you’ll get, Timmy.” As Jason’s head spun, he only vaguely heard Dick continue. “Want to join in?”  
  
“How could I say no,” Red Robin replied, striding completely out of the shadows.  
  
“What?” Jason breathed, watching the red leather cowl being push back. The face was much slimmer and flushed than he last remembered. His dark hair was disheveled and his eyes looked intensely blue.  
  
“What do you say, Little Wing?” asked Dick in a husky voice as he nipped at Jason’s ear.  
  
His lower chin bobbed up and down as Jason struggled to find his voice. Finally, he grunted and stammered. “Please... yes... please! Please, Little Bird!?"  
  
Tim openly chuckled. Then, he grabbed the sides of Jason’s face and pushed himself on to his tip-toes. Leaning in close, he gave Jason a ravenous kiss. The gauntlet covered fingers weaved through Jason’s sweaty locks.  
  
Jason returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tim’s torso. He whimpered, or maybe it was Tim. Jason was just too lost in the combined sensation of Tim’s mouth on his and Dick’s mouth on his neck. He just knew this all seemed too impossible, too much like a dream. Never had he even got a hint that either of the former Robins were this kinky, much less willing. That was doubly so with Tim.  
  
After what seemed far too short, Tim pulled back, releasing hot, ragged breaths against Jason’s face. “Something wrong, Jay? Something…”  
  
He was about to grunt out a husky reply when something firm but plush squarely smacked the side of his head. Jason cried out, “What the fuck!” 

 

 

oOo

Suddenly, Jason’s eyes snapped open.  
  
There was no cold, darkened rooftop. He saw no decowled Dick in Batman gear nor Tim in Red Robin gear.

In their place was a dimly lit bedroom. Pushing himself upright on the bed, he blinked at the new, dark setting. The bed was a mess of sweat soaked sheets and five pillows, including a blue one that didn’t match the maroon colored set.

Looking beyond the bed to the nightstand, Jason started to remember. This was his bedroom at the penthouse that the band - The Robins - were currently roosting. He recognized his favorite drums sticks tangled around the unplugged cord of the alarm clock. His rain soaked jacket dangled off the other side. The rest of his discarded clothes laid haphazardly strewn about the floor.  
  
Across from the disheveled bed, he spotted four, empty beer bottles. As his memories returned, a small smile crept across his face. Despite Alfred’s no alcohol policy, Jason had managed to sneak the bottles in earlier that night. Of course, that hadn’t been difficult. Both Dick and Alfred were gone until next Monday, and Steph had promptly left this afternoon with Cassie for the weekend. Still, the smuggled beer barely made up for being stuck in for the night to watch over the two baby birds.  
  
An irate growl pulled Jason from his thoughts. He would recognize the irritated tones of the older baby bird anywhere. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Jason spotted Tim standing in front of his closed bedroom door.  
  
Tim stood there with arms crossed, and his hair sticking in every direction. “Anyone ever tell you, you talk in your sleep? Very loudly, in fact. I had to throw my pillow at you to get you to stop.”

“What? What the fuck are you talking about?” groggily asked Jason, pushing himself upright. Shifting in bed to face Tim, Jason felt his pants resist. Looking down, he saw just how tented they were.  
  
A subtle blush colored his cheeks as a hand unconsciously grabbed for the blue pillow. He stopped short when he heard a sharp intake of breath from his bedroom doorway. When he looked up, Tim had turned his head to look at his mess covered dresser. Even in the few shafts of moonlight, Jason could see Tim’s face was slightly pink, going on red.  
  
A sly smile partially curved Jason’s lips. He leaned back a bit, giving his uncomfortable pants more room for movement. “So what if I talk in my sleep? What’s it to you, Baby Bird?”

Doing a near perfect impression of Damian’s dismissive tone, Tim said. “Tt. I don’t. You’re the one crying out Dick’s name for the last twenty minutes.” Then, there was a pause and Tim’ Adam’s apple bobbed up and down for a moment. Jason saw a quick glance out of the corners of Tim’s eyes in Jason’s direction. In a far quieter and more Tim sounding voice, he muttered, “as well as mine. I… I…”  
  
Jason’s smile instantly spread across his face. “And you liked that, didn’t you, Baby Bird?”  
  
Much to Tim’s credit, he kept his expression even. “Oh, please. In your dreams.”  
  
With a wicked chuckle, Jason pointed out, “That exactly where I was a second ago, Baby Bird. And in my head, you were a whole lot more imaginative Red Robin then I ever recall.”  
  
Tim’s lips tightened into a scowl again. “I don’t care! Just…” His voice did a little breaking as he sharply turned away to face the door “Keep it down.”  
  
There was a breath of time there that Jason thought he had misread Tim. Maybe Tim was really only mad and not interested. Holding his breath, Jason listened to Tim’s feet padding closer to the door. He heard one of Tim’s hands move to rest on the door knob, but he didn’t hear the door being opened.

Jason unconsciously leaned forward, listening and hoping at the same time. He swore he heard the sound of Tim swallowing nervously. Then, he heard in a far more hushed breath, “If not for me, then Damian. He’ll castrate you, if you wake him.”  
  
That was purely Tim humor, a variable opening. It was a good enough a sign for Jason about the mood of Tim.  
  
Jason was on his feet and across the room in three strides. Still, he did not touch Tim, at least not with his hands. Instead, he loomed over Tim, casting his shadow over the pale form with slightly red ears.  
  
“Missing Dickie, huh?” Jason said with a tone of sarcasm that he didn’t completely mean.  
  
When he saw Tim’s body stiffen, Jason quickly went on. “I know you’ve been grumpy, feeling oh so lonely without your Dick-shaped pillow. Must be comfy.”  
  
There was a brief incline of Tim’s head that was followed by a soft, shallow exhale. Again, Jason pressed on. He even leaned in close enough that his erection pressed against Tim’s butt. He heard Tim take a shaky breath and make a high pitched whining noise.  
  
“There’s no need to be alone, Baby Bird,” Jason whispered, pressing close enough to breath in the Tim’s warm, unique scent.  
  
Tim shivered slightly. His body seemed to sway between the door and Jason as if he was still unsure which way to move.  
  
“To be honest, I’m feeling a bit lonely too.” Jason chuckled slightly, recalling a few more vivid parts of the dream. “Guess that’s why I dream of Dick… and you.” Running his nose along the sweat soaked strands, he made his way to the shell of Tim’s ear.  
  
He listened to the slightest of noises from Tim. With each heartbeat, Tim leaned closer and closer to Jason. Blowing gently on the tip of Tim’s ear, Jason got a soft mew in response.  
  
“Don’t be afraid, Little Bird” Jason said in a low, husky voice. He kissed gently behind Tim’s ear. “Come to bed. Let me keep you safe.”  
  
Slowly, Tim’s shoulders relaxed. He turned his face, giving Jason’s lips better access.  
  
Jason slid his hands around and down Tim’s well-toned chest. Quickly, he realized that Tim wasn’t wearing a shirt. Looking through his eyelashes, Jason saw only a pair of slightly tented boxers on the younger man.  
  
In an almost too soft voice, Tim gasped, “Promise.”  
  
Kissing Tim’s throat, Jason whispered reassuringly, “Promise.”  
  
Tim smiled, turning to press his face into Jason’s chest.  
  
"Come to bed, little bird," Jason whispered.  
  
After only a moment more, Tim let Jason lead him to the warm bed waiting for them.


End file.
